Demeanor
by Kate Lotus
Summary: I've always hated this cold, distant demeanor of mine. CloTi oneshot.


**Hey you guys. :3 I'm writing this fanfic for two people on Tumblr who I'm following. I really enjoy their blogs and their posts always make me smile. They're sweettifalockhart and curoudo. To check out their blogs just put dot tumblr dot com afterwards. It's worth it. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

_**Demeanor.**_

**Cloud's Point of View**

I've always hated this cold, distant demeanor of mine. Just to be a little more open, a little livelier…that would be nice. I mean, I'm sure you know what it's like not being able to confess to the woman you love, right?

Imagine living with her, too, with two adopted children.

Did I mention she's absolutely beautiful? And we run a bar called the Seventh Heaven together?

And also, I have to watch her get hit on by old, ugly, drunk men every single night?

But what do I do? Sit in the corner, and watch, fuming, with the same look on my face. I just sit and wait for a fight or someone to get drunk enough, before I ragefully throw them out, then resume my place.

I checked my watch. 2:57. We're almost closed. But, unfortunately for me, we had one more customer left.

One elderly man, who kept touching Tifa inappropriately.

I glanced at her face, and could tell she was uncomfortable. I checked my watch again. 2:59. If I walked really slowly, I could make it over there at 3:00, and kick that bastard out of here.

Slowly, I stood up, and I noticed his ugly mug look my way. As my boots clunked over, Tifa looked my way as well.

It was agonizing not rushing over there, taking the back of his collar, throwing him out on the street, coming back in and standing in front of Tifa, confidently confessing my feelings for her, grasping her face in my hands, kissing her passionately, slamming her onto the table and –

Whoa. I went a little too far there.

I arrived at the tabled and just looked down at him.

"We're closed." I stated. The man hurriedly got up, and rushed out, stumbling a few times. As soon as the door chimed shut, I locked the door behind him. Hope you never come back here again, fucker.

"Cloud? What was that about?" Tifa asked, coming up behind me and placing her hand on my arm. I turned around to face her, not sure what to say. "C'mon Cloud. I know you. Whenever something is on your mind, you're quieter than usual."

Well, she knew something was up. I guess I might as well go for it.

I placed my hands lightly on her hips, and gently pushed her to where her back was pressed against the door. I just looked her up and down for a moment, noticing how beautiful she still looked despite being evidently tired.

I sighed. I guess it's up to me to change my demeanor.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, murmuring into her neck before gazing into her eyes. I felt a rush of heat from her body.

"Of course." She stuttered and voice shook ever so slightly. I just nodded and kissed her neck up to her jaw, and paused.

I felt her breath hitch, and I smirked uncharacteristically on her cheek, and finally arrived at her mouth.

Just as she started to kiss back, I pulled away.

"Go start the shower." I told her softly. "I'll meet you there soon."

I noticed how she hesitated a moment, but nodded, walking off to the room we share. I took a deep breath to clear my head, and slowly made my way up the stairs to our room.

I heard the water running and noticed her clothes on the floor by the bed we shared. I ran my hand through my hair, and began removing my clothes.

Padding into the bathroom, I paused before stepping into the shower behind Tifa. She was running her fingers through her beautiful auburn hair.

Taking the bottle of her shampoo, I squeezed some into my hand before replacing the bottle to its natural resting place and massaging it through her hair. I saw her shoulders relax a bit and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Cloud…" She started. "I need an explanation. Now. Okay?" Her soft voice reverberated throughout the shower walls. I told her all right before I started rinsing the soapy solution out of her hair.

"Tifa, listen. I know I'm not very talkative, or good with communicating…" I took a pause to sigh. "But, I just thought you should know I love you, and I want to be with you."

I woundered if she could feel my nervous heartbeat in my chest from our close proximity.

She turned around to face me, and, already knowing, I got to finally grasp how beautiful she truly is.

"Cloud…" She just smiled before getting on her tiptoes to start scrubbing my hair. "If I didn't feel the same, why would I be here right now?"

My heart swelled and I urged her to finish quickly. She giggled, but did as I asked. As soon as the shampoo was cleared from my hair, I wound my arms around her waist, picking her up and kissing her.

God, she has soft lips. Kissing Tifa was pure bliss. The way her lips caressed mine, the way our tongues battled for dominance, the way she bit softly and pulled on my lip, everything was just wounderful.

Eventually I set her down, and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go to bed. It's awfully late and I know you're tired." I said to her, reaching behind me to shut off the water. She just nodded.

I held the shower door for her as she stepped out. A small giggle bubbled from her mouth, as I stepped out behind her, while she took a towel and draped it over my head, rubbing the wetness from my hair.

Barely holding back laughter, I took a towel as well, and threw it over her shoulders, drying her body with quick up and down motions.

As soon as we were both dried and moderately covered, we made our way back into our bedroom, where we changed into some comfortable pajamas.

I held the covers back for Tifa and she climbed in, then I slid under next to her. She curled up close to me and I placed my arm over her waist and slightly pulled her closer.

I kissed the top of her head, and she almost purred, grasping onto my thermal shirt. I smiled.

"Goodnight, Tifa. Sleep well and sweet dreams." I said to her softly.

"Goodnight, Cloud. The same goes to you." She said before drifting off to sleep.

I just smiled and watched her for a moment as she slept.

She really was truly beautiful, not to mention sinfully cute as she slept.

As my eyes drooped shut, the last thing I saw was the small smile on Tifa's face.

I slept well that night, knowing I was going to wake up to the same thing.


End file.
